


Easy To Love

by flickawhip



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Written ages ago for the glee-kink-meme.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Emma Pillsbury
Kudos: 3





	Easy To Love

The first time Emma Pillsbury gave in to Rachel Berry’s advances she was a little ashamed of herself. Long coppery hair fell into hesitant green-blue eyes and she shivered a little at Rachel’s touch. It had been a while since anyone had shown any type of interest in her and Emma was nervous. She was risking this girl telling or worse just using her.

Rachel seemed to know Emma was nervous and her hand was soft on Emma’s cheek, the girl’s touch light as she brushed hair out of Emma’s eyes, the gentle and sweet smile on Rachel’s face chasing any fear away. Emma had suffered embarrassment at plenty of people’s hands. Ken, Will, Sue, Puck… but somehow she was sure that this wasn’t going to be like that.

The kiss started slowly, Rachel gently guiding Emma’s lips down to hers, the soft brush of Rachel’s hand around the back of Emma’s neck supporting her and telling her that Rachel wasn’t after a quick one-off session. The girl seemed sure of herself and when the kiss grew a little more passionate Emma felt the girl stroke her waist, drawing her a little closer but not asking for anything more.


End file.
